The Mystery Illness
The episode starts off in the kitchen with Ben lying that he had a headache and a tummy ache. Sue said he needed a nice walk to school. Veronica calls Pete and asks for Sue. Pete says Sue is busy but Veronica wouldn’t take no for an answe. Pete sarcastically says that Sue works for her 16 days a week. Angela calls the family and Karen picks up the phon and Angela just says hello. Ben comes and says he has a dangerous fever which could infect the whole school. Veronica again calls Sue and VerIndia says unreasonable demands Sue says she can’t do them and Veronica hangs up. The next scene is after school and Pete comes home. Karen just like in the last episode runs to the door and hugs Pete. Karen then asks about fairies. Ben said hi to Pete and Ben said that he was very ill so the nurse sent him hom. Pete then goes to Sue in the kitchen and Sue says she had a bad day. Karen then goes to Pete and asks if foxes go to heaven or not. Karen then asks Pete if he believes in God and wants a clear answer. In the middle of Petes sentence, the doorbell rings and it is Angela. Karen asks Angela if she believes in God. Angela says yes and talks about God being everywhere. Karen then leaves the room. Jake comes home from school and says hi to Angela. Jake says that traffic was bad and went to his bedroom. Angela asked if everything was fine. Karen and Ben started a fight and Ben called Karen “a lezzer“. Pete says that Ben and Karen must stay 10 ft apart. Meanwhile, Angela is crying to Jake in the living room about an old relationship. In the kitchen, Sue is calling Veronica and Pete‘s restraining order of 10 ft is not working. Sue is starting to show frustation at Veronica. Pete is getting some brandy for Angela who is crying after Trent (her boyfriend) dumped her. Angela decided to have dinner with the Brockmans. Karen asks Sue what a Nazi is. Ben said that nazis were a group of Germans led by Addie Hitler who chased people with machine guns. Karen asks what a ratbag is. Ben says it could be an airbag with a rat. Angela says she had to go back to Frank because she’s worried about him being alone for too long. Angela and Sue hugged each other. Karen makes a drawing of Ben with her noodles and shows Jake. Sue and Pete kiss each other at the front door and Ben sees it and goes ewwwww! Pete goes to Jake and Jake admits he’s being bullied. Pete says he’s going into his school in the morning. Sue starts reading a bedtime story to Karen and Karen doesn’t like the way he says it. Veronica calls and Jake picks up. Sue says she can’t pick up at the momen. Ben pretends he’s sick and Sue tells him to go to bed. Sue calls Veronica and Veronica says that she needs her money for a new printer. Jake shows Pete the local rag newspaper and the head article was about his racism. Sue comes into the living room and says she resigned from her part-time job. The phone rings